


The Corruption of Peter Parker, by Harley Keener

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Caught in the Act, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, Harley calls Pete princess a lot, Harley wants to make that pretty boy cry, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Peter is needy, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Tony Stark loves his kids, Verbal Humiliation, Very slight feminization, but for the love of god, in a good way, learn to lock doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Harley had meant to intimidate Tony’s intern -that’s the only reason he wore his nice jeans with the stupid maroon shirt that brought out his eyes. He even gelled his hair, for fucksake.Except, the moment he actually saw Peter Parker, baby blue sweater layered over a button up, jeans ripped where the extra fabric dragged as he walked, he threw that plan out the window.OrHarley really wants to fuck Peter so hard that he’s crying for it. He settles for wooing the fuck out of  him instead, and maybe making Peter cry when the younger begs him for it.





	The Corruption of Peter Parker, by Harley Keener

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my second Harley/Peter fic in two days. (Sike this is my fifth, I just haven’t edited the rest, yet).
> 
> Please join me and write for this ship, we need more content!

Harley had meant to intimidate Tony’s intern -that’s the only reason he wore his nice jeans with the stupid maroon shirt that brought out his eyes. He even gelled his hair, for fucksake.

 

Except, the moment he actually saw Peter Parker, baby blue sweater layered over a button up, jeans ripped where the extra fabric dragged as he walked, he threw that plan out the window. He looked so excited too, face flush as he reached out to shake a dazed Harley’s hand when Tony introduced them. His fingers were so soft despite what Harley was told he worked with.

 

“Harls.” A piece of wadded up paper hit his head, no doubt thrown by Tony. “You gonna join us or what?”

 

Harley blinked, having spaced out at the spot he was sure Peter was still standing moments ago only to see him moved, a good distance away with Tony.

 

_Great, this was going to be great._

 

Peter wasn’t just cute. He was smart, witty, sarcastic when he wanted, and Harley would love to have an actual, intelligent conversation with him, if he could stop daydreaming about making the younger boy cry, about how Peter would sound under him, begging for more, for Harley to fuck him harder, faster, _shit._

 

Thank God, Tony hasn’t figured him out yet, despite the constant cracking in his voice and the spacing out.

 

Somehow Peter and him start hanging out, and not too long after, making out and that leads to where they are now.

 

Aunt May was working the late shift, Peter only half-heartedly mentioned they could have the apartment to themselves, but Harley could recognise the trouble in those doe eyes. Peter was so easy for it, the forgotten movie playing on his laptop beside them as Harley coaxed him down against the bed, kisses rough against Peter’s jaw.

 

Peter whined underneath him when he spent too long making his way down, but Harley just shushed him by starting back up at the top, meeting his lips again as his fingers pulled at the waist of Peter’s pants.

 

It didn’t take too much longer to get Peter fully undressed. Harley couldn’t help, but to admire the view, licking his way down Peter’s abs, humming as Peter trembled when he pressed the first kiss against a strong thigh.

 

“Harley..”

 

And, yeah, wow, if Harley wasn’t hard before, Peter whining his name like that surely did it.

 

“Lemme take care of you, baby.” Harley promised, looking back up at Peter as he sucked another mark into the inside of the brunette’s thigh. Harley finally took Peter’s length into his mouth, mainly because the other was starting to curse at him, managing to slip Peter’s legs over his shoulders in the process, hands propping Peter’s thighs up for better access.

 

Peter tried to close them immediately, the wet heat of Harley’s mouth new and overwhelming, but gods what Harley would do to have his head crushed by those thighs everyday. Peter tugged sharply at his curls when he licked his way down, tracing his tongue around Peter’s balls before giving the other the same treatment. He didn’t stop until his tongue was finding its way down to Peter’s hole making the other jump before moaning in surprise.

 

“Oh, _oh_ , wow, yes, Harls, please.”

 

Harley repressed a smirk as he followed orders, making Peter cry again as he traced the rim before licking a stripe back up to the head of Peter’s cock and pulling back.

 

“You got lube, baby?” Harley asked, tossing Peter a soft smile, one hand letting Peter’s leg rest against his shoulder so he could trace the top of the younger's thigh. Peter’s stomach fluttered as he nodded. Harley was happy to appreciate the view of Peter straining back, stomach taut as he reached for his nightstand.

 

He handed it off with gusto, face pink as Harley smiled coyly at the the half empty bottle.

 

It doesn’t take much after that. Harley pressing kisses into Peter’s thighs as he opened him up, sucking on the tip of the brunette’s cock while Peter whined and panted from the intrusion. When he finally pushes into Peter, the other’s legs clutching his hips, head tipped back into the pillow, Harley thinks he sees god.

 

The fucking sounds Pete makes as he gets fucked has Harley ready burst in the first minute. Gritting his teeth because _fuck does Peter feel good_ , he gets a better grip on plush hips and changes the angle of his thrusts until Pete is basically singing for him.

 

“That feel good, baby? Hm?” Harley asks, voice rough against Peter’s throat. Peter answers in the way his nails tighten against his hold on Harley, and fuck does Harley hope those marks last.

 

Peter is beautiful like this, face flush, hair a halo around him as his voice gets higher and needier the closer he gets to his orgasm. It only take a few twists of Harley’s hand over his cock to get him there, face screwed up, whining so pretty as he cums, his hips bucking to meet Harley’s thrusts. That has Harley coming to, pressing as deep as he can as he falls apart, whispering the dirtiest shit into the shell of Peter’s ear, Peter's cock twitching by the end of it.

 

Harley is delighted to find that Peter Parker is most definitely a cuddler, body a vice around Harley’s as they come down from their highs.

 

They go on dates from there, which doesn’t change much besides having more make out sessions and grinding. They have sex more, too, and each time Harley is just as gentle, as doting. He always makes sure to give Peter soft kisses and even holds his hand the first time Peter rides him. _Jesus, that was a good one._ Peter had been trembling, the younger felt too good. Making these cute little “Uh, uh” noises with every bounce, voice so high as he took his pleasure. Harley had left a handprint where his free hand clutched tight against Peter’s hip.

 

If we’re honest, Harley’s an angel for waiting this long to bend Peter over, honestly. Peter’s ass was a gift from the gods themselves. It’s just a shame that in all those stolen moments of cuteness and soft touches and Harley being the sweetest, most doting top, that Tony decides to barge in on them _this_ time.

 

They had meant to tell Tony...eventually. Tony definitely saw Peter as a sweetheart, and even though he loved Harley too, well, Peter was just a darling, despite being a sassy shit more often than not. So for Tony to find them like this was just completely unfair.

 

Peter had begged him for it, had kissed Harley so sweetly as he asked for it. Who was Harley to not give Peter Parker whatever he wanted? Peter’s face was pressed against the pillows, knees bent, back arched so prettily, hips canted up in a wanton display of what he wanted. It wasn’t Harley’s fault if he was being a little rougher than usual, Peter was just so pretty when he cried and sobbed underneath him after all. Harley’s thrusts were harsh, hands tight as he pulled Peter back to meet each press forward.

 

“You feel good, princess?” Harley asked, voice smug, thumb reaching down to trace where they were connected.

 

“Please, Harley, more, I, _oh_ -” Peter cut himself of as he came, voice cracking as he cried out, hole tightening around Harley. That was, of course, when they were interrupted by a cursing Tony Stark.

 

“Jesus, fucking-!” The man yelled, quickly backtracking, simultaneously trying to cover his eyes as he left the room. Both boys had gone pale, Harley’s own orgasm ruined as they froze.

 

“That was..bad.” He cringed.

 

“Mr Stark just saw us, he just saw me.. _oh my god_ .” Peter squeaked, immediately jumping up. “I’m never going to be able to face him again, my life is over!” Peter groaned into his hands, running through the stages of grief while Harley sat dazed from across from him, still trying to process what the fuck just happened. _Tony was going to kill him._

 

After a lot of dawdling, they ended up getting dressed and going out to face their doom. Tony hadn’t retreated back down to his lab, even though his tense body language seemed to scream _I want to be anywhere but here._

 

“I was worried you two wouldn’t actually get along.” Tony huffed, clutching a mug. “Might have to remove genius from the list.”

 

Peter’s face was aflame, fingers clutching at his sleeves as he shrunk in on himself. Harley was the opposite, chin stuck up, shoulder’s open, jaw set. Even if it was an act, he had learned it from the best.

 

When Tony and his eyes met, Harley willed himself to look uneffected, despite how secretly eager he usually was for Tony’s approval. Tony just huffed out a laugh, standing back up to rest a hand on Harley’s shoulder and one on Peter’s.

 

“Next time, I’ll try to knock. Or, maybe, you can lock the door. Just a thought.” He said, and with another pat he was making his way to the elevator, telling Friday to take him back down to the lab.

 

Now, Harley wishes he could say that was the last time it happened, but, well, he wasn’t a saint. He had Tony’s approval, or maybe acceptance, anyway, whatever it was, he didn’t have to worry about it anymore.

 

Flirting in the lab? Well, Petey was just so cute when he blushed, or stuttered, or shot Harley those pouty scowls. Fucking Peter against the gym floor after the younger had pinned him while sparring? Well, it’s not like anyone saw. But this? Somehow Harley knew this was worse than all that.

 

Harley had only meant to tease the younger, it was harmless flirting, really. Pet Names were nothing unusual for them, either.

 

Making not joking around with people while you played Mario Kart was just a good rule of thumb to have.

 

It was supposed to be a bonding night, Tony had ordered more pizza than even Peter could eat and they had had a movie night which switched to him and Peter playing Mario Kart while Pepper and Tony cuddled in the armchair, half watching them, half dozing off. _Old People._

 

It had started light.

 

“Come on, doll, that all you got?” Harley drawled as Peter slipped down to sixth place _again_. Except Harley never knew how to shut up.

 

“Poor baby, you need me to show you how to really play later, Petey?”

 

“Oof, nice try, darling.”

 

“Oh, _princess_ ,” Harley sighed, faux pity as he beat Peter once again, it had actually been pretty close this time. He had looked at Peter then, smirk sliding off of his face as he saw how fucking pissed his lover looked.

 

Harley had never seen Peter like this, practically seething, hands clenched.

 

“Okay,” Harley squeaked, “Maybe that’s enough of that for tonight. Why don’t watch Star Wars? Huh, baby?” Peter didn’t answer. “Okay, uh, Fri, how ‘bout episode three. Pete’s favorite. Please?”

 

When the movie ended, Peter picked up his blanket and made his way to Harley’s room without so much as a word. _Okay, yeah, definitely still mad._

 

He looked over to Pepper and Tony who were both giving him the _look_.

 

“Can’t say I haven’t been there kid, but Petey’s a nice boy. I’m sure he’ll forgive you if you grovel enough. If not, couch is always open.”

 

“You have like 70 guests rooms,” Harley protested.

 

“Yeah, but the couch just seems fitting, doesn't it, Pep?”

 

Pep slapped Tony’s arm lightly, a smile playing on her lips.

 

“It’ll be fine, Harley.” Pepper promised. “But the couch is open if you need it. Tony can introduce you, they’re pretty well acquainted.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was in Harley’s room, _thank fuck_ , so he was at least willing to talk. He had his cute Hello Kitty pajama pants on with one of Harley’s shirts. He was focusing on his laptop, face twisted as he typed. He looked up at Harley when he came in, eyes tracking the blonde while Harley changed into his own pjs.

 

“Hey,” Harley greeted, perching at the edge of the bed. Peter huffed a chuckle.

 

“Hey.”

 

“So about earlier-”

 

“Let’s just forget it.” Peter interrupted.

 

“What? But you were _so_ angry, and honestly I don’t blame you. I was being an asshole, and saying all that shit in front of Tony and Pep? Fuck, I’m surprised you didn’t punch me.”

 

“I liked it.” Peter mumbled.

 

“You..what?” Harley’s head snapped up to look at Peter.

 

“I said,” Peter moved his laptop to the side, sitting up to move towards Harley, “that I liked it, Harls.”

 

“You...you, oh.” Really, Harley should have seen it. They way Pete had bit his bottom lip, the tick in his jaw, he covered himself with a blanket for fucksakes. “Oh, _baby_.”

 

Peter whined into the kiss, fingers clutching at Harley’s shirt.

 

“That why you went to bed so quick, darling? Hm? Should I have followed you sooner. Did you already get off, baby? Play with your pretty dick while you waited for me?”

 

“Yes,” Peter hissed as Harley’s fingers found their way down his pants and into Peter’s underwear.

 

“Already ready to go again, aren’t you babydoll? So fucking desperate for it.” Harley used his leverage to pull Peter closer, hips flush against his own as he rolled forward slightly. Peter just whined, chasing after his lips for another kiss. Harley was happy to oblige, letting Peter sink into it.

 

“Want you to ride me, sugar, think you can do that?” Harley asked. Peter nodded eagerly, trying to switch positions so he could get Harley down on the bed. “Hey, hey, still gotta get you ready. Why don’t you get into position for me and I’ll get the lube.”

 

It only took Harley a moment before he was letting the lube and condoms bounce against the bed, breath hitching as his eyes landed on Peter.

 

Harley almost reconsidered letting Peter ride him so he could keep him like this instead, all laid out for him.

 

“So fucking pretty, doll.” Harley traced a hand along Peter’s bare thigh. Below him, the brunette clutched a pillow as he tried to push back onto Harley's hand. So impatient already. Harley’s eyes flickered up as he gave Peter’s ass a light swat, testing the waters, but the younger only moaned in response.

 

Harley didn’t make Peter wait much longer, desperate himself to have the brunette shaking around his fingers. He always liked to take his time opening Peter up, making the other beg, teasing him, but tonight, tonight he wanted to do that with Peter over him, taking his cock while Harley mocked him.

 

“So desperate for my cock, baby, hm? You’re so gorgeous like this Pete, fuck.”

 

Harley finally had Peter on his lap, pretty thing finally sliding down onto his dick, gasping as he got used to the intrusion. One of Peter’s hands shot out to find Harley’s, a pretty whine falling from his lips as their fingers intertwined.

 

“Oh, fuck, princess. Just like that baby.” Harley threw his head back, Peter taking the opportunity to leave kisses along the column of his throat. Practically goddamn _mewling_ between biting and sucking marks into his skin.

 

Peter sat back again to get a better angle. The sound of every drop of his hips was fucking pornigraphic, a slick noise met with a harsh slap that was driving Harley fucking insane.

 

Peter came first, basically crying as he ground down, riding out his orgasm.

 

“Come ‘er, sweetheart.” Harley mumbled, pulling Pete closer for a soft kiss as he came down from his high.

 

“I’m good, Harls. Come on, wanna, wanna feel you.” In a swift movement, one hand on Peter’s hip, the other hook under his thigh, Harley flipped them. Peter’s head hitting the pillows with a small “uh.” Harley made sure that Peter was comfortable before starting his thrusts back up, He wasn’t too far off, despite the momentary pause. It definitely helped that overstimulated Peter was needy as fuck, hips pushing to meet every thrust, ankles locked around Harley’s back.

 

Harley came with a spew of curses and “oh, princess, fuck babydoll, _shit-_ ” as his hips stuttered through their release.

 

The next morning, Harley woke slowly, mind content in drifting through the haze as he came to. Peter was already up, not surprising since he had to head back to queens before lunch, otherwise he would still be conked out, not to be disturbed unless you wanted a grumpy, soft spiderboy on your hands. Which Harley would definitely take over an empty bed and no morning cuddles.

 

He decided he would steal Peters M.O. this morning, slipping on some sweats from the floor and a definitely dirty t-shirt. He grumbled his whole way to the communal kitchen, feet dragging. Peter’s laugh was the first thing that greeted him as he entered, the second being the sight of Peter and Pepper flipping pancakes as Tony watched, sipping his (probably third or fourth) cup of morning coffee. Harley didn’t responded to Tony’s smug greeting, opting instead to leech onto the back of his boyfriend, arms twisting snuggly around Peter’s waist.

 

“Mornin’, Harls. You want chocolate chips or blueberries?”

 

“Choc chips,” Harley mumbled.

 

“See you two love birds made up.” Tony slurped his coffee. Harley shot a glare over his shoulder. Peter finally turned to Harley, having handed over the spatula to Pepper before snorting at the sight of Harley's neck.

 

“Oh, god, Harls. You look like you have a disease or something.” Peter tried to grimace, but it was overtaken by giggles.

 

“Oh, new disease? I get naming dibs right? How ‘bout, hm,” Harley leaned in for another peck, “desperate-boyfriend-syndrome. I heard it’s a very physical disease, really takes a lot outta a guy.”

 

“Oh _gag_. You two, take that shit out my food space, I’m trying to eat here.”

 

“I think we’re _all_ trying to eat here, Tony.” Harley sighed, slipping a hand down to fondle Peter’s ass, the younger squeaking in surprise.

  
“ _Out!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OFF KUDOS AND COMMENTS
> 
> If you have any harley/peter ideas you wanna see written definitely prompt me on my [tumblr](https://pillowprincessparker.tumblr.com)!


End file.
